Making a Memory
by liddybouvier
Summary: Coleção de oito drabbles aleatórias, ships: Sirius/Remus, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione e Lily/James.


Olá. :) Estou aqui pra apresentar uma coleção de 8 drabbles, com casais de Harry Potter. É o seguinte, eu vi um meme em algum lucar e resolvi fazer: 1) Escolha um fandom/casal de sua preferência. 2) Ligue o Media Player com sua lista de reprodução e coloque em Reprodução aleatória. 3) Escreva drabbles com as músicas aleatórias que tocarem.

Então, eu fui e fiz, lol. Espero que gostem. O nome das músicas e minhas notas estão entre parágrafos.

**Remus e Sirius.**

( A música foi Foolish, do McFly. Eu levei em conta o título, uma coisa insensata, boba, e a primeira estrofe da música, "I never thought you remember", "Eu nunca pensei que você se lembraria", e de resto, fui escrevendo de acordo com o ritmo da música.)

Ele nunca achou que Sirius se lembraria daquela noite. Ele estava _tão_ bêbado! Ficou latindo e rosnando, mesmo que estivesse em forma humana. Se esfregou em Moony, conseguiu carinho, brincou com Peter e James. Mas o ponto alto foi quando, depois de uma brincadeira que acabou com Remus em cima de Pads na cama, os dois acabaram se beijando. Foi assim, simples, rápido, e _absolutamente_divino.

Remus se lembraria de agradecer James mais tarde por ter contrabandeado garrafas de Uísque de Fogo de algum lugar que ele não tinha idéia. Mas agora ele estava muito ocupado com se aconchegando em Sirius, que se lembrava tão bem da noite anterior que queria repetir a dose.

Bendito Uísque de Fogo.

**Remus e Sirius.**

(She Falls Asleep, McFly. Levei em conta o título e o ritmo da música, que pra mim parece uma canção de ninar.)

Para Sirius, observar Remus dormindo era uma terapia. Ele parecia tão calmo, tão frágil. Um anjo, era o que Sirius pensava. Quando tinha pesadelos, tudo que o maior queria fazer era o abraçar com força, mas logo o pesadelo passava, e um sorriso terno aparecia nos lábios de Lupin. Os cabelos claros espalhados pelo travesseiro, as palavras sussurradas e sem sentido que ele deixava escapar.

Palavras essas que tinham acabado de deixar Sirius mais bobo que o normal, um sorriso enorme plantado na face. "Sirius..." Era o que Remus tinha acabado de falar. Era a primeira vez em anos que ele o ouvir falar um nome, ou até mesmo algo com sentido.

Seu peito doía de felicidade, mesmo que aquilo fosse meio bobo, mas significava que estava nos sonhos de Moony.

**Ron e Hermione.**

(Push it – Versão Glee. Então, não tenho a mínima idéia do que a música fala, mas o ritmo é bem dançante, bem sensual.)

Ron sempre achou que Hermione era tímida. Não exatamente tímida, mas... _recatada_. Ele sempre pensou nela na cama sendo meio tradicional, sem fugir muito dos padrões. Porque afinal, era _Hermione_! Mas oh, _como _estava enganado. Hermione era um furacão na cama, e em todos os outros sentidos, quando os dois estavam sozinhos. Ron achava aquilo tão estranho! Mas não é como se ele estivesse reclamando. _Claro que não_.

**Ron e Hermione.**

(I'd do anything, Simple Plan. Levei em conta o ritmo, o nome e a letra.)

Ron tinha decidido que faria qualquer coisa para conseguir Hermione, e quando eles se beijaram pela primeira vez, achou que seria fácil. Mas estavam em plena guerra, então deixou pra pensar nisso depois. Mas então, quando a Guerra estava acabada, Harry acertado com Ginny, tudo sendo reconstruído... Hermione ainda estava tão irredutível quando antes. Fingia-se de boba, desconversava e praticamente fugia de Ron. Mas então, Rony decidiu de novo: ele ainda faria qualquer coisa para conseguir a morena. E no final, ele conseguiu mesmo.

**Harry e Ginny.**

(Greener with the scenery – The Used. Escrevi totalmente por causa do ritmo da música.)

Sentiu os olhos arderem e a vontade de chorar aumentar. Mas não o fez. Continuou forte, abraçando a mãe, tentando passar toda a força que ela sabia que não tinha. Não tinha tempo de se sentir triste, de se sentir amedrontada, de se sentir com medo. Precisava ajudar, precisava consolar a família e os amigos. Não sabia quanto tempo mais conseguiria fingir que estava forte, se não fosse o aperto leve, quente e confortável que Harry a envolveu, deixando que Ron continuasse a consolar a mãe. Harry tinha visto através da imagem que ela tentava passar, Harry tinha visto que ela estava sofrendo, Harry tinha visto que ela também precisava ser consolada. E por isso ela se deixou se sentir segura, pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

**Harry e Ginny.**

(Mr. Brightside, versão McFly. Só levei em conta o ritmo da música, já que a letra não tem nada a ver.)

Sentiu vontade de dançar pelo cômodo, quando sua mãe lhe disse aquilo. Como podia não ter percebido, por Merlin? Todos os sinais estavam ali, ela que tinha sido boba demais pra perceber. Estava **grávida**. Grávida de seu primeiro filho de Harry. Seu marido iria ficar tão feliz! Ela floreou pela sala, pensando nas várias maneiras que poderia contar a Harry, ouvindo a risada de sua mãe ao fundo, e com um aceno da varinha, fazendo com que uma música gostosa tocasse no som antigo que havia ali. Oh, eles iam ter seu primeiro bebezinho!

**James e Lily****.**

(Addicted, Simple Plan. Levei em conta tudo, também. Amo essa música 3)

James tinha a plena consciência de que estava _totalmente_ viciado. No começo, fora apenas uma paixão boba, mas que, com a resistência de Evans, tinha se tornado algo a mais. Mas James não teve certeza até ontem à noite, quando roubou um beijo dela. Era um sabor viciante, delicioso. Era _Lily_. Ela, por sua vez, ficou horrorizada. O empurrou, deu um tapa e faltou o azarar; James não se importou, na verdade, estava viciado, e iria atrás de seu vício eterno.

**James e Lily.**

(Uncconditional Love, Plain Withe T's. Levei em conta o título e o ritmo.)

Lily se sentiu aterrorizada quando percebeu. Teve vontade de se jogar do alto da torre, de azarar a si mesma, de arrancar os cabelos, de chorar. De _chorar_! Lily Evans nunca chora, mas estão estava ela lá, sentada em sua cama, olhando o nada, um bolo preso em sua garganta e as lágrimas cutucando seus olhos. Ela não podia acreditar em si mesmo. Como isso tinha acontecido? Não podia, simplesmente não podia. Aquilo só podia ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto, uma poção do amor que ela tomou sem ver. Ela não podia acreditar que estava irrevogável e incondicionalmente apaixonada por **Potter**.

That's it. Espero que gostem, e se quiserem deixar um review estarei feliz. Obrigada.


End file.
